finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Feather
The Chocobo Feather is a recurring, single-use item that is frequently used to cast Haste on a character. It has also appeared as an accessory and key item. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII The Choco Feather is an accessory that increases Dexterity by +10. It can be won by winning all eight battles on the Battle Square in a special battle commissioned by Dio when looking for the Keystone at Gold Saucer, or bought in Wutai Village. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Chocobo Feather is a key item that adds the Chocobo summon to the Digital Mind Wave. It can be found in a treasure chest in mission 8-4-1. The Fat Chocobo Feather is a rare item that can be used in Materia Fusion to give the synthesized Materia HP +10% for each feather used. Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy X Chocobo Feathers not only appear as items, but can be found in the field to denote a spot where the player can jump to another location while riding a chocobo. Six can be used to customize Initiative to a weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Chocobo Feathers are sold at Chocobo Stables, and can be used for low-level arrow fletchings and other Clothcrafted goods. Much rarer are the Black Chocobo Feathers, used in high level Clothcrafting. Final Fantasy XII The Chocobo Feather is loot acquired from chocobos. Four can be sold toward unlocking the Eye Openers at the Bazaar. A Chocobo Feather may be sold for 480 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobo Feathers are an item obtained from Botany in the South Shroud, and are used in a variety of Synthesis recipes. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chocobo Feather is an accessory that doubles the EXP earned, but has a 30% chance to break after battle. It is won after fighting enough battles on certain Play Plans. Bartz carries a chocobo feather with him as a good luck charm, and gives it to Squall to help him when he decides to travel alone. Squall carries the feather as a reminder of Bartz and Zidane, and at the end of Bartz's story returns the feather to him before he fights Exdeath. After Bartz is victorious, the Chocobo Feather transforms into Bartz's crystal. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia The Chocobo Feather is a mid-ranked leveling item. When applied, it grants a fair amount of EXP to one unit. The player can earn up to three Chocobo Feathers per day by completing daily missions, with additional Feathers awarded when under a campaign. The lesser Chocobo Down will increase EXP by a fractional amount; and the greater Chocobo Tail Feather will increase EXP by a large amount. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Chocobo Feather is used during Field Music Sequences (FMS). It activates in the Feature Zone, and ensures the player will be successful in calling a Chocobo. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chocobo Feather is an item that can only be used in Field Music Sequences. It ensures a chocobo will appear during Feature Zone. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocofeather from ''Final Fantasy VII appears as a Rarity 2 accessory. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Non-item appearances Final Fantasy XIII Sazh's crystal is shaped like a chocobo feather. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Brain Blast quiz it is revealed that a Chocobo Feather accessory is considered to grant wishes, but is seldom used because of its smell. Final Fantasy Tactics When a Chocobo unit has been KO'd on the battlefield, it's KO sprite will be that of a chocobo feather. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Animist unit is holding an item similar to the Chocobo Feather at the Chocobo Rush ability. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Yu Hayakawa and Choco Billy from ''Final Fantasy VII both wear Choco Feathers around their ears. Yu uses the feather to communicate with his chocobo, Chobi. Gallery FFX-2 Chocobo Feather.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFRK Chocofeather FFVII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology Category:Support items Category:Recurring accessories